The Lost
by MichelleRabbit
Summary: Holly is in the middle of the apocalypse. But unlike many she has a warm bed, is surrounded by civilized people, and has no need to know how to use a gun or how to defend herself, yet she wants nothing more than to get out and take her chances with the cannibalistic sick people outside the walls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She stood on the roof, resting her chin on her hand as she watched the people move. They shuffled along the daylight, oblivious to her stance above them. It was the nearest she thought that she would come to feeling like God watching over His mindless creations. She chuckled at the thought. God didn't exist in her world, not anymore. And she certainly didn't think He existed for the people walking bellow her, they didn't know, or perhaps they forgot, about the real world.

Woodbury was dead to her. The town she had helped built didn't even remember her name. The people walking aimlessly with wide smiles on their faces, thinking everything was alright; but it wasn't. Waving at each other even greeting the people who "protected" them, as if they knew who they were; but they didn't. They walked, thinking they could make a life in that small town; but they wouldn't. Not with what she knew, not with what she heard, and not with what she had to go through. The only thought that kept her going was the fantasy of watching this small town burn. It would possibly make her smile again, really smile.

It was a grim thing when such a thought could make her happy, but Woodbury had brought it onto themselves and what they represented in her mind. They deserved anything and everything that came towards them, including herself. She wasn't any different from them, not anymore.

"H-Holly?" She turned towards the voice that broke through her thoughts. Milton stood at the door leading down the building fidgeting as he searched her eyes. "The Governor would like to see you again." She sighed at what the words meant. For almost a year it had been happening, yet she couldn't grow accustomed to it. "Is that alright?" Milton asked.

"Yes." Holly answered with a forced smile. Of all the people in the dreaded town, Milton was the only one she could semi-bare, so she always tried to make some sort of effort to be kind to him. "Will you bring some of your tea to my room when I'm done talking to the Governor?"

"Of course, if you'd follow me." He said as he walked into the building and off the roof.

She stopped him with a hand on his wrist. "I think I can handle the walk on my own, Milton."

Milton stared at her hand in shock before looking down at her with confused eyes over the strange body contact. "I-I really shouldn't leave you. T-the Governor specifically said-"

"Don't worry about it." Holly cut him off. "I'll make sure to take the blame if he gets mad." She called back as she walked on ahead of him.

The walk to his apartment was one that she hated more than anything. Every day he would ask for her and every day it was the same thing. She stopped in front of his door and braced herself for what was to come, if only she could escape. Her hand shook as she raised it and lightly knocked on the door in hopes that he wouldn't be able to hear it. "Come in." She cursed as his voice flowed through her ears. She walked inside and spotted the Governor behind his desk writing something she couldn't see in a journal. "Holly, you look as beautiful as ever." He said. She didn't answer, knowing that he didn't need one. "You would have looked more beautiful in the dress I had found for you in the clothing supply. Why didn't you wear it?" He asked with a sharp tone. She didn't answer again. "Not going to talk." He stated as he played with his pen. "Fine, come here." The Governor patted his lap and smirked as he watched Holly obediently approach him and hesitantly stand before him. "C'mon." He said as he patted his lap in an invitation.

She hesitated, not wanting to give in. He grew impatient and yanked her onto his lap. He sighed as he buried his face into her long brown hair that he didn't allow her to cut. She sat stiffly as he touched her skin and ran his lips across her neck whispering things into her ears. "So different…" "Not her. Mine." It scared her how possessive he seemed sometimes. He turned her head towards his and soon lowered his mouth onto hers, kissing her with everything he had. Her eyes were shut tight as she felt his lips move over hers in what he must have felt was very passionate, it was anything but that for her. She gasped and whimpered trying to push him away as he began to run his hands over her body.

"Please, not now." Holly begged.

The Governor sighed as he rested his hands back onto her waist and looked into her eyes. "Now Holly, we've been over this. You have to be ready for this to happen sooner rather than later." He explained as if he were speaking to a child.

She shook as his words ran through her mind. "Just a little longer, you have other girls anyway…"

"You should know by now that it's you I really want, Holly." He groaned as he felt her fingers clench his shirt, although it was out of fear not lust. "Why don't we just give it a try now?" He whispered.

Holly gave a small shriek as he lifted her up in his arms and started walking towards his bed. She shook in fear, never had she felt so helpless and she knew that even if she did manage to get away no one in that town would believe what she had to say. She grunted as she fell on the bed and felt the Governor hover above her.

"Don't be scared…" He brushed his lips against her own when a forceful knock resonated throughout the room. He growled as he roughly got up and walked towards the door. "This better be good!" He said to whoever was at the door. He opened the door to reveal Merle, one of the few people he felt a great trust for.

"Trust me on this, Governor. This is very good." Merle smirked.

"Well, what is it?" He sneered as he saw Holly sit up on the bed from his peripheral vision.

"Well, rumor has it a chopper was seen falling into the woods a few miles outside Woodbury. Thought you might want to check it out." Merle walked into the room and nodded towards Holly as she rushed for the door. "Miss Holly." She nodded back as she was almost out the door but was stopped by an arm on her wrist.

"Now Holly, I didn't say you could leave yet. I need you stay here while I sort this little problem with Merle. I'll ask Milton to come here and keep you company." He forced her chin up and kissed her goodbye. "We'll finish what we started later."

**AN:**

**Hello world and all who inhabit it. If you were brought to this small introduction by my other stories, then I want to say I'm sorry I haven't been updating them. It's difficult what with school and other projects, but mainly school, but fret not! Updates will soon start to roll out in waves these coming weeks. That being said I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but I just couldn't resist. I've wanted to write a story for the Walking Dead ever since I saw their booth at Comic-Con back in 2010 since it brought up my interest in the comics. Please tell me what you think about this small chapter, I wanted to give a different take on an OC by making her very normal and placed in an incredibly bad place that isn't in the woods with walkers and to see how that plays on her decisions and mental health. Personally I would gladly take on the walkers or hostile Rick then to have to take the Governor's "torture" that we've seen him use on Maggie on the show or to Michonne in the comics. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Holly shifted uncomfortably in front of Milton as they sat drinking tea in the Governor's living room, waiting for his return. Her tea cup shook as she stared in fright at the bed she had been forced on a few hours ago and that she might find herself in some time later. There was no escape this time, the Governor had her. "I'm sure it's nothing, they'll be alright." Milton tried to comfort; of course that wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"You know that's not what I'm worried about." She sighed.

He cleared his throat as the air grew awkward around them. "I'm sure he has his reasons for-"

"Don't even try to defend him, Milton." Holly leaned back on her seat and rubbed her eyes. "I know the other girls that willingly go to him. They might not know me but I know them, and trust me, I don't act like that or give him reason to come after me."

Milton played with his hands as the conversation grew more personal. "I'm sorry you're in this situation but you have to look at the positives."

She laughed at his reasoning. "What positives? I'm kept in a room with a small amount of free time, I can't talk to anyone, and I have to live in fear of possibly being raped every time you come find me with a message from the Governor!" Holly cried as it all crashed at once. "There are no positives in my situation."

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the Governor stepping in front of them. "Milton, why don't you go to the lab and continue with your notes. I need to speak to Holly for a bit." He suggested as he pulled a chair next to Holly's seat as she tried to hide her tears. The Governor looked at her in confusion. "Hey, now why are you crying? Did something happen while I was gone?" He asked as he took hold of her face and kissed her cheek.

She trembled at the feeling and shook her head away from his hand. "She was just worried, that's all." Milton cut in. Holly stared at him wondering why he would say that but he left the room making sure to not meet her eyes.

"Worried about me?" He chuckled as he brought Holly closer to himself. "You didn't have to worry yourself to tears, Holly." The Governor sighed as he breathed in her scent. "Do you need anything?"

She froze in his grip at the question. "Cou-could I, maybe, get some fresh air?" Her voice shook.

"You know I can't do that Holly."

"It would only be for a little while. I haven't walked on the streets in so long." She begged.

The Governor ran his fingers over her hands. "It's for your own good, Holly. It's bad enough I let you out on the roof."

"Please. I can't stand being trapped in rooms any longer! Let me out!" She yelled as she fought against his arms.

"Holly! Calm down!" He grunted as he tried to avoid her scratching nails.

"No! Let me go!" She cried as she finally scratched his arms. It proved to be a mistake as he finally gained the upper hand and slapped her to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as blood pooled in her mouth from where she had bitten her tongue. He looked at her with anger before he went to the kitchen to get her some ice.

Holly winced as pain flourished throughout her cheek but that didn't stop her. She could see the door, so near. Gaining all of the energy she had left, she stood and ran towards the door, towards her freedom. She smiled as she grew closer and closer to her target. Just a few more steps, she could be free this time. Her smile disappeared though as she soon felt herself get dragged by her wrist and forced to the ground by the man she hated the most.

"Now Holly, let's not be this way." He growled as he forced himself on top of her. He ignored her cries and didn't even try to stop her as he revealed a needle to her. The Governor smirked as her cries grew louder at the sight of the needle as he squeezed some of the substance out of it to further taunt her. Once he grew tired of her tears he thrust the needle into her arm, immediately quieting her. "Look what you made me do, Holly. You know I don't enjoy doing this…"

Her mind swirled not connecting the voice to the face above her. She hated when he would do this, but she couldn't give up; not yet. She felt herself get lifted into warm arms and couldn't help but bury herself into them, trying to get warmer. These drugs were a menace. Holly wasn't sure what they were but she was sure that Milton had to be the one who made them specifically for her, and yet she couldn't find it in her to be mad at him. "Cold" She muttered with a shiver, for some reason the drug always made her feel so cold.

"Don't worry about that Holly." A voice above her said. "We'll be nice and warm soon." She felt something soft beneath her and soon felt something being laid on top of her.

"..blanket…" She couldn't find it in herself to form enough words and she still felt so cold. Something was beside her as she felt the weight shift underneath her, it was warm and that was all she cared about as she neared it and tried to gain its warmth.

"Goodnight." Someone said above her. She felt fingers running through her hair but she couldn't be sure. "My little Holly from Hollywood…"

_._._._._._

The light shone through curtains hitting the bed inside the room. Holly stirred and shielded her eyes from the bright onslaught. "Wha-?" She sat up and found herself inside the infirmary with Milton looking over papers beside her bed.

"You're awake. I see the Governor used a bit more of your medicine than necessary again." He explained as he checked her arm where the needle had pierced. "He wouldn't do this if you would only just cooperate."

Holly scoffed at his words. "This wouldn't happen if he didn't keep me this way." She sat up on the bed and looked down at her clothing to find herself in a blue sundress. "What's this?" She asked as she picked at the skirt.

Milton looked at her and blushed as she exposed her legs. "T-the Governor thought you would be more comfortable in that, Dr. Stevens put it on you." He cleared his throat to regain his bearings. "You know he would treat you nicer if you put in a little effort." He said as he helped her off the bed as the drugs were still slightly in her system.

"Is that why you said I was worried about him?"

"I thought it would help, obviously it didn't."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in." Milton invited. The door opened to reveal to young woman that Holly had never seen before. Milton cringed at the sight of them and quickly and went to stand in front of Holly, failing to block her from sight. "Good morning, ladies."

"Morning, Milton. We have a couple of questions we wanted to ask." Said the blonde haired girl. Her dark skinned companion stayed silent as she tried to get a look behind Milton.

"Qu-question? What kind of questions, Andrea?" He asked as his anxiety mounted.

Andrea placed her hand on her hip as she gave him a smile. "More like two questions, actually. Where are our weapons? And when do we get them back?"

Milton played with his hands as he grew more serious, they were questions he could definitely answer. "I'm sure the Governor has told you that your weapons will be returned to you when you leave. If you plan on staying…" He said as he approached them. "Then I'm sure he will eventually return them to you along with his trust." He took off his glasses and examined the lenses before placing them on again. "Do you plan on staying?"

The dark skinned woman answered before Andrea had a chance. "No, we plan on moving on once we get better."

"Well that's unfortunate to hear, Michonne."

She stepped aside of him on looked at Holly with her arms crossed. "Who's this?" She asked with a nod of her head.

Milton opened and closed his mouth like a fish as he remembered her behind him. "Uh- this is, well she-"

"I'm Holly." She said as she raised her hand in greeting. Michonne gently shook it as she searched her face for something.

"You've been drugged." She stated bluntly.

Holly smirked at the accusation. "Yeah, it happens sometimes."

"Holly, has medicine given to her prescribed by the Governor himself so…" Milton tried to explain.

Michonne was unconvinced. "Governor's a doctor now, is he?"

"Well…"

Andrea scoffed at the tone in her friend's voice. "Leave it, Michonne. Obviously we don't know what's going on in this situation to even ask questions, and right now I think we need to have a little conversation."

They made their way towards the door, not exactly getting the answers they wanted to hear. "Wait!" They turned at the sound of Holly's voice. "Where are you guy's staying?" She asked shyly. "You know so I could maybe show you around or…"

Milton turned towards her with a nervous smile. "I-I don't think that would be best and they already have someone to show them arou-"

"They gave us a room the floor underneath the Governor's room. You're more than welcomed to come and talk." Michonne said as they left the room. Once the door shut behind them, Milton rounded on Holly with panicked eyes.

"Are you crazy!? The Governor specifically asked that I keep you away from Andrea and Michonne." He quietly yelled.

Holly merely shrugged as she went into the bathroom and washed her hands. "You didn't tell me, Milton. So really it's not my fault." She told him.

He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Oh…this is not going to go over well when he finds out."

She breathed in a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "It's not going to matter anyway." He answered her with a confused stare as she laughed and twirled in the dress she previously disliked. "Don't you get it, Milton? Those two can be my ticket out of here." She explained.

"I still don't follow." He said as he crossed his arms.

Holly picked up the brush left beside her bed and started to brush her long red hair. "And to think that the Governor just handed it to me." She shook her head in excitement. "He left the opportunity to leave open to them, which means if I can convince them to leave maybe I can get a chance of leaving with them."

"And what makes you think he'll just let you go?" Milton asked.

Her smile fell into a smirk. "That's just the thing. He wouldn't risk his image by creating a scene in front of the whole town trying to get me stay. These people think they can leave whenever they want, the last thing he wants is questions being asked." She stated as she placed her hair into a ponytail.

Milton watched her move, it was surprising to him how someone so meek and withdrawn from the world could suddenly transform into a young woman filled with confidence and maybe even happiness at the chance of gaining freedom. "Why are you telling me this?"

Holly turned towards him with a serious face as she readied herself to go back to the Governor's apartment, but she wouldn't be going to his room, or her own, no, she would be going to the people that could possibly give her what she has truly wanted. "I know the Governor tells you his secrets, so I trust that you can keep one more for me."

_._._._._._

Holly paced outside of Andrea and Michonne's room, waiting for them to come back. Her eyes would dart back and forth hoping that her terrorizer wouldn't be back from his rally yet. Her head snapped towards the hallway as she heard approaching footsteps. She sighed in relief as she saw Michonne walk towards her. "Where's Andrea?" She asked.

"Governor asked her to walk with him, I obviously declined." She answered with distaste. "Guessing you wanted to talk with the both of us?" She continued as she opened the door and led her towards a couple of seats. "So go on, spit it out."

She played with her fingers as her shy disposition returned. "I-I need you to get me out of here." Holly only received a blank stare in return to her outburst. "Really! I know you want to leave and I want to leave too, so please we only have a little time left before…"

"Before what?" She asked Holly.

"Before he traps you in here." She said with a hard voice. "Those lies that he fed you at the rally were only the beginning. Before you know it, you'll be a little step-ford wife or hardened soldier, either way you'll be doing whatever he tells you."

"Which parts were the lies?"

She chuckled at the question. "Well first of all, it wasn't a little apartment that started this town; it was my little hotel room that kept the first few safe." She adjusted in her seat as emotions returned. "I just wanted to help people, one of those people just happened to be the Governor."

Michonne herself adjusted in her seat. "So he took over after that."

"In a way, I guess I was an easy target to overthrow. Unfortunately he had a bit more planned than just that." She sneered. "Once the town was big enough and he had enough followers, he took me and locked me in a room. He made sure that everyone forgot me and made sure that the only people to know about me were necessary."

Michonne stared at her face not wanting to believe what she was hearing. "You're a prisoner?"

She scoffed. "Yeah, but he tries to take care of me like a doll. Sometimes he visits or wants me to visit and he'll…" Holly breathed in as she readied herself. "He, well he gets close. Lately he's been trying to get even closer."

Michonne let out a breath as she figured out what she meant. "I have to tell Andrea, we have to get out of here."

"No!" Holly said as she stood along with her. "You can't tell her this." She begged as she grabbed Michonne's arm.

"And why not?"

"Because she won't believe you. Trust me when I say that I'm not the only girl the Governor keeps in this place. I just happen to be the only one who isn't willing, and that means that no one will take my word against his."

"Even more reason to tell her."

"You don't get it. Andrea has been brainwashed she doesn't want to leave this place, you can ask her to leave if you want and try to get her to come but she'll just think you're crazy if you tell her what I said, not only that; Governor will find out and it'll be me to suffer for it."

Michonne wasn't sure what to think. "How can I trust you?"

Holly hesitated before she finally lifted the sleeve from her arm and revealed an array of small puncture wounds and bruises from the Governor's "medicine". "He drugs me whenever I try to fight back." She said with tears in her eyes. "I guess you could say you're my only hope." She smiled as she thought she sounded like Princess Lea.

_._._._._._

Holly was a nervous mess. She was currently walking towards Woodbury's gates with a back pack filled with all she thought she would need. The Governor hadn't heard that she was leaving yet, and she hoped it would stay that way. With Michonne walking beside her with her sword back she knew that he would be very angry, but she didn't care, she could finally be free. Although she suspected Michonne was angry herself as her friend Andrea refused to leave what she thought was a safe haven.

Merle and Martinez stepped forward as they got closer. "Where do you think you're going with Miss. Holly?"

"We're leaving. Is that a problem?" Michonne asked.

Merle spit onto the sidewalk as he swung around the knife attached to his metal prosthetic. "No problem here except of course that the Governor only knows that you're leaving, Sugar Tits."

"Well we were under the impression that we could leave whenever we wanted."

"And you can you ju-"

"Then why are trying to stop us?" Michonne wouldn't be deterred; she was leaving and Holly would come with her.

Merle chuckled at her reasoning. "Well alright then. I guess you can go. Open the gates, Martinez."

"But the Governor said-"

"I know what the Governor said. He said we could come and go as we please, and that's just what these ladies are doing." Merle continued as he smirked at Holly.

Holly couldn't believe it, she was free. She never thought the sound of the gates closing could sound as beautiful as they did shutting behind her. "Keep up." She heard Michonne call to her. She laughed as she ran up next to her and started what she thought would be a better life surviving.

**AN: Hello all. Is anyone else wiping tears away from this week's new episode of the Walking Dead? I know I am. Anyway here is a new chapter, with an added sprinkle of who Holly really is. She's not just going to give up her life story, it's most likely going to be pretty slow in terms of her development but I hope you enjoyed it. I think you can tell what, or more like who, is coming up next chapter so stay tuned for the emotions you have probably wanted to see.**

**-Michelle Rabbit**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You did what?! What could possibly make you think it was alright to let her go? She isn't well enough to be on her own!"

Merle didn't even flinch as the Governor continued his rant. "She isn't alone."

The Governor turned with a glare towards him. "That's right; she's with that animal Michonne. Who knows what she's capable of? I specifically told you to let Michonne go, that did not include Holly in any way!"

Martinez smirked as Merle continued to get scolded like a disobedient dog. "Well, Michonne was starting to cause a raucous with her questions and I didn't want it to look like she was a prisoner here. Far as I know Holly wasn't a prisoner, right?" Merle taunted with a smirk.

The Governor's glare grew darker as he stopped pacing. "No, she wasn't. But she is in danger and I want you and a group of men to bring her back, and don't bother coming back until you know Michonne is dead."

_A few hours later…_

"Wait! Can't we take a small break?" Holly said as she tried to catch her breath.

"No. I'm starting to feel like all you can do is complain." Michonne answered as she continued walking.

She huffed in deep breaths as she followed her companion. "It might be, ever since this all started I've never had to face the outside."

"Consider yourself lucky then."

She chuckled at the answer. "Not from my perspective."

Michonne gave her own dark chuckle. "Keep up, I didn't feel right leaving Woodbury so easily. The way things sounded, the Governor might be coming after you."

Holly shook her head as she tried to keep up with Michonne. "No." She shook her head. "He might be mad but I'm sure he'll move on. Get another girl or something." She sighed as the dark thought of Andrea taking her place came up. Hopefully she would be there of her own free will.

She started to regret wearing flat suede boots as they continued their trek somewhere. But what could she do? Woodbury wasn't very concerned when it came to survival clothes and neither was she before all this started. Holly took another deep breath as she started to feel exhausted.

Michonne stopped suddenly and turned around as she heard something back where they had come. "By the sound of things I'd say he doesn't want to move on." She whispered harshly. "Quick, can you climb a tree?"

"Nnn uh…" She nodded as her panic started to rise. Michonne nodded towards the trees and quickly drew her sword. Holly was extremely tired though, not being accustomed to being on the constant run, she mustered the last of her strength and forced herself up the branches of a tree farther ahead of their previous spot. Try as she might, Holly couldn't seem to quiet her breathing as she nervously watched Michonne wait behind a tree instead of hide.

Coming from the same path they had taken a while before, Michonne listened as Merle and three other men spoke about finding them. She smirked at their inability to stay quiet but it soon disappeared as she heard Holly slip in a tree close by her and give a small cry, alerting the men of their location.

Merle smirked all the same. "Pretty sure we found our two lost kitty's around here. Tim, Crowley." He called. "Go on ahead and check the trees for them."

Michonne took a deep breath in as she knew what was to come. The footsteps grew closer and she readied herself in an offensive pose ready to strike.

"What's the point anyway? They're as good as dead this far out." She breathed in as the two approached.

His companion laughed. "Shame too. Samurai chick sure looked like she would've been a nice lay, all flexible like." That was the last straw for her as Michonne lunged out and slashed one of the men in the stomach and quickly decapitated the other. She quickly ran for cover though as Merle started to shoot at her and laugh crazily. She wasn't fast enough though as he manage to clip her leg with a stray bullet.

"Aww, don't look at me like that Sugar tits. I'm sure we can work this out all nice like, just tell me where Holly is." Merle demanded with a gun pointed towards her face, she hardly flinched though as she clutched at her leg. "Not talking? Well that's just too bad." Readying his gun he suddenly jumped as a shot rang out behind him. A walker laid behind him where his other companion had fired and they were suddenly surrounded by more.

Not having any choice, they started to fight off the walkers having to forget about each other. Holly watched in horror as she realized that her only protector was in danger. She tried to climb down but the fear already flooding her brain was making the task even more difficult. "Holly! You have to jump!" Michonne called from below.

Holly's eyes widened as she realized her friend was covered in blood and mush. "I-I can't!" Michonne quickly stabbed a walker in the head as she told Holly where to go with a nod of her head and started running. The fear of being left alone outweighed the fear of the walkers at that moment as she took a deep breath and jumped to the ground, running after her companion.

She soon catches up to her limping friend but they don't stop, they can't as they knew that Merle would be close behind them. They had been walking for a while, occasionally running when they felt a safe distance away from Merle and the corpses. Michonne took a deep breath as she sheathed her sword and looked at Holly. "You're ankle is swelling up."

"Wha?" She looked down and realized that her ankle did look larger. "I must have landed wrong when I jumped off the tree." She poked her ankle as she took in large breaths. "It's weird, it doesn't really hurt."

Michonne checked all around them before answering. "Must be the adrenaline we're feeling. Sooner or later you'll feel the pain." She looked at Holly's clothes and slightly sneered at the cleanliness they still held. "We're going to have to something about your smell."

"My smell?" Holly asked slightly insulted.

The growl of a walker suddenly made them tense up. Michonne quickly took care of it with a slice of his head, spilling blood and gore in front of Holly. "If you smell like one of them, then they'll ignore you, hopefully."

She cringed at the thought but knew that Michonne had to be right, after all, she was covered in blood and guts and the walker hadn't even paid her any mind before she killed it. "Allright." She sighed. Holly groaned and whimpered as she felt Michonne place blood on her clothes and even her arms and neck.

Michonne chuckled at the reactions from her 'blood bath' earning a glare from her companion. "C'mon, you have to get used to being dirty from now on, especially now that we're on the run."

Holly sighed again, "It's hard when you've never had to live like this before, cripes, I've never even gone camping before, how am I going to survive this?"

"Did you just say cripes?" Michonne asked with a smirk. "God, you really are a little princess." She chuckled again as Holly gave her a feeble punch in the arm as an answer. Sudden rustling in the brush behind them quickly made them stiffen. Knowing that it was time to leave they crouched down and quickly tried to make their way out of the woods and away from Merle.

After much running, the pair finally made it to a small town. They were breathless and exhausted as they could hear Merle close behind for some time. They ran around cars trying to get away from his mocking laughter when Michonne suddenly pulled Holly behind a car and placed her hand over her mouth to cover up her ragged breaths. "C'mon girls, just wanna show ya what good ol' Merle has to offer for some sweet tail." Merle taunted with his own tired breaths and went in another direction.

Holly took in deep breaths as Michonne let her stand. "What are we gonna do now?" She was answered by another yank behind the car as they heard a door open revealing a young couple carrying a heavy basket filled with containers.

"Think this'll be enough?" The girl asked.

"You kidding? We have enough to make sure she'll be comfortable for a very long time." The Asian man laughed.

Michonne and Holly gave each other confused looks before turning back to the couple. "Glenn, do you think the prison will keep us safe?" The young girl asked.

Glenn wiped sweat from his forehead. "Should be, since it's in the other direction from civilization, there should be less people, meaning less walkers. Don't worry, Maggie."

Maggie held herself with a worried expression. "It's just tha-"

"Well what do we have here?"

Michonne and Holly quickly ducked behind the car before they could be seen by Merle. Holly shuddered at the sounds of a struggle, gunshots, and a car peeling away, but they didn't do anything, they couldn't. Standing up with only a sword to protect them would be suicide against a gun, besides they didn't even know who the couple were, they had no responsibility.

Once they knew the area was clear they stood from their hiding spot and looked at each other in confusion. "What just happened?" Holly asked in fright.

Her companion didn't answer but instead walked towards the basket left forgotten on the ground. She looked around with what looked like guilt in her eyes as she started walking in the opposite direction of civilization. "Come on." Michonne ordered.

Holly followed having no other option in sight but took a quick peak in the basket to find it filled with baby formula. She didn't say anything knowing she would just be ignored, but Holly had a feeling something would be happening in the prison they were now heading towards.

_Later…._

"Are we almost there?" Holly asked as they both limped along towards the prison. She knew she was being annoying as Michonne ignored her but she needed to talk if only to distract herself from the pain, unfortunately her companion used silence as a coping mechanism and the both only found themselves in more discomfort.

Michonne stopped walking with a raised hand and quickly handed the basket of formula off to Holly to better reach her sword. "From this point on we must stay quiet." She seriously whispered. Holly was about to ask why when she looked up and found a horde of walking corpses surrounding a fence around the prison. "Our smell should be concealed with what we did with our clothes. Come on."

The duo quietly made their way through the crowd of cannibals making sure not to draw attention, in a way there limps managed to even help them blend in better but it didn't help once they were at the fence. How would they get in? Holly looked around nervously as she noticed some of their companions smelling the air. She nudged Michonne a bit with the basket but she didn't notice as she stared intently at something in the prioson. "M-Michonne." She whispered but it still didn't work. It wasn't until one of the corpses growled next to her did Michonne jump into action and start to take care of the enemy. Holly looked on helplessly completely wishing that she could somehow help but she knew they were terribly outnumbered. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she saw movement inside the prison courtyard. "This way!" She yelled towards Michonne as she weaved around the biters.

She reached the gate entrance and turned towards her companion when she realizes that she had fallen during the confusion, trying to get to her friend she is suddenly yanked inside by strong arms and has to watch as a young boy goes to save Michonne. She turned towards her savior but came face to face with a stern and solemn face that quickly pointed a gun towards as he closed the gate after the boy that did the same to Michonne.

"I think we could have taken our chances outside." Holly whimpered as the basket was yanked out of her hands.

"Hmph." Michonne smirked. It was quickly wiped off though as the boy stabbed his gun deeper into her back.

The older man who looked to be the boy's father scoffed at the words and shook his head in disbelief of seeing them with the formula. "You two are going to have to do a lot of explaining for us."

**AN: Hey, long time no see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was more like a necessary bridge for the interesting parts but I thought it would be fun to watch Holly and Michonne bond a bit before meeting the main characters but please let me know what you think and if I should improve. It's always nice to read review as long as they're respectful criticism, right?**

**-Michelle Rabbit **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Holly looked around the small cafeteria in fright as the man, now known as Rick, stood in front of them staring menacingly with Michonne's sword in hand. "Let's try this again, why did you have _our _basket of formula?" Michonne stayed silent as she looked towards a prison cell where voices and movement could be heard. Rick growled as he was ignored and quickly grabbed onto Michonne's wound, further irritating it. "Answer me." She cringed but refused to be intimidated.

"We found it!" Rick quickly let go of Michonne and walked towards Holly eyeing her swollen ankle, silently threatening her if she didn't continue. "We found it after this guy and girl were taken away by someone." She breathed in and out as the pressure quickly fell onto her.

Suddenly a door could be heard shutting and she came to see an older looking man walk in with crutches and a missing leg closely followed by a stern and dangerous looking man wielding a crossbow. '_Who are these people?' _She asked herself as the situation grew crazier, mind spinning she couldn't stop as she fell back from her seat and promptly saw black.

Michonne quickly caught her before she fell sideways to the ground. "Who the hell are they?" The crossbow wielder asked as he stared at the newcomers in suspicion.

"Daryl, Hershel, can I talk to you over here for a bit? Carl, watch them." He said with a curt nod as he led them out of earshot of Michonne.

"Rick what's going on?" Hershel asked in small fright. "Why is there an unconscious young lady here?"

"That, apparently, is Holly and Michonne." Rick shook his head as he rubbed his bearded face. "Any luck finding Glenn and Maggie?"

"Nah, but we did find signs of a struggle in town." Daryl answered.

"I was afraid of that…" At their questioning look, Rick continued. "The girl that's passed out, Holly, said something about seeing a couple get taken away by someone and they appeared here out of nowhere with the baby's formula."

Daryl readjusted his crossbow as he looked back at the two women. "How'd they know where to find us?"

Rick took in a deep breath before staring at Daryl with stern eyes. "I was hoping you could help me find that out."

"Rick, please." Hershel pleaded. "I understand you want answers but is this really the way to go at it? You can't treat them like Randall; for God's sake they helped your daughter with that basket!" Hershel said as he understood what they meant by interrogating. But Rick paid him no mind as he led Daryl to their new visitors.

"Wake her up." Daryl commanded.

Michonne glared at the two men. "She's tired; you have no idea what we've been through."

He scoffed at her answer. "Don't matter, now wake her up." He grunted as he was ignored and quickly grabbed Holly and shook her awake.

Holly gasped as she heard arguing voices around her and made contact with a pair of blue eyes glaring menacingly at her. She yelled and tried to scratch at the man's arms but was quickly shoved away before she could do any damage. "Wha-?"

"Hey!" She turned towards Daryl with frightened eyes as his glare intensified. "Now you're gonna answer some questions we have for you and for your sake I'd make sure it's the truth, alright?"

The panic started to rise within her again as she started to whimper feeling a scream start to bubble out as this man started to resemble the Governor. Before it could erupt from her body, a large hand found its way onto her mouth making her give out scared mewls. Why were they trying to hurt her? Weren't they helping in some way? "Let her go!" Michonne yelled, but Daryl ignored as he maintained his glare with Holly.

"No yelling here, girl. Now tell us what happened to our friends and I won't cut your tongue out." He threatened. Holly quickly nodded her head as her breathing increased in speed.

Hershel shook his head in disapproval but he knew that he would only be out voted again if he made his thoughts known. He gave her a reassuring smile that soon fell as she returned a suspicious look towards him. "They were taken to Woodbury, to the Governor." She said quickly.

Rick gave her a confused look. "The Governor?" He got closer trying to intimidate her and obviously not believing her.

"That's what he calls himself." Michonne continued casually. "He's a real Jim Jones type, charming and quick to compliment. He has more than 70 people in that little town all following him happily."

"So then you think Glenn and Maggie are safe in this Woodbury place?" Daryl asked.

She smirked. "No, they're in a lot of trouble; same man who shot me is the one who took them. Why do you think Holly and I left in the first place?"

Rick rubbed his hand against his mouth in frustrated thought. "This is Hershel, he'll take care of your wounds." He said with a wave of his hand as he left towards the now open bars that led to cell block with others and to find a place to think.

Hershel approached the newcomers noticing Daryl taking a seat a safe distance away from them. "The name's Hershel, mind telling me what you went through to get those injuries?" He said as sat across from them.

They gave him weary glances, but he couldn't blame them. They were practically crucified for trying to do the right thing, is what he thought. Holly looked towards Michonne but she was too busy glaring at Daryl to notice. She sighed as he started to look over her swollen ankle. "We were chased by the man who took your people. At one point I had to jump off a tree and you can see what happened." She said with a wave towards her ankle. "I have to tell you that I'm worried about them." Hershel looked towards her as he wrapped her ankle with cloth, urging her to go on. "The Governor, he doesn't take to kindly to strangers that his men tend to find. I don't know what to expect for them though; he's a bit unpredictable."

"You know him personally?" Hershel asked as he moved next to help Michonne as best he could. "Was he someone close?"

Michonne scoffed. "You could say that."

"She's my daughter, you know. I would greatly appreciate anything you tell us that could help." He said with a shake of his head.

"I think I can do you one better." Michonne said with a smirk. "Give me a couple days to heal and I promise I can personally take you to Woodbury and get back your daughter to you."

Daryl stood from his seat at her words. "And why would you do that, huh? What you want in exchange for that?" He asked sternly, while waving towards Rick to return.

She shook her head and gave Holly an incredulous look. "I don't think you would believe me if I said I would do it out of kindness." They gave her a blank stare making her sigh. "Let's just say I have some unfinished business there, might be in need of some cover."

"You mean a distraction." Rick clarified.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you'd like to think of it as."

The sound of the bars leading into the cell opening caused all of them to turn towards the direction of a young blonde girl carrying a whimpering baby towards the stove where the troublesome basket sat. Rick glared towards her obviously not wanting the strangers to see what was left of the unseen group. "Beth, what are you doing?"

She shook her head apparently annoyed that he would even ask. "She's hungry and now that we have her food I'm going to make her a couple bottles."

Holly stared in wonder, it had been so long since she had seen a child let alone a newborn. "What's her name?" She asked Beth, ignoring the glares sent her way by Rick, Daryl, and Michonne.

Beth smiled back as she gently rocked the baby in her arms. "Right now we just call her Little Ass-kicker. Thank you for bringing the baby food by the way and for telling us about Glenn and Maggie."

She stared at her a bit surprised at the sign of kindness that seemed to shine through all the hostility she and Michonne had gone through since leaving Woodbury. "You're welcome." It made her realize that despite all the horrors she had seen in her first day of freedom, all the stories the Governor would tell her about the outside to frighten her, there would always some good left in the world, and she would gladly take on anything the world could throw at her to survive.

Rick shook his head in frustration. Holly noted that it seemed to be a habit of his. "Alright, we're going to be putting some trust into you two if only because you did help us a bit." His voice lowered into a growl as he grabbed his gun and stared into their eyes. "But if for whatever reason something happens that creates a threat to the rest of us I will not hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes. Do I make myself clear?" They didn't answer knowing that would be enough for them. "We can show you where the showers are since it looks like you need it and we'll see about your clothes."

Hershel nodded as he looked towards the busy Beth. "Perhaps Carol could show them."

"No." Daryl asserted. "We just found her, she needs to rest. Besides we need someone to look out for them."

"We wouldn't need protection, I'm sure we'll be fine." Holly added.

He shook his head with a condescending smirk. "It's not to protect you; it's to make sure your no threat."

Rick sighed as they realized that none of the women in the group were capable of guarding them right now. "Daryl you mind doing it?"

"Wait, maybe we can wait on that. Just give us towels and we'll wipe away as much as possible." Holly begged.

"In your state covered in Walker blood and gore, it's kind of not your choice anymore." Rick continued. "Daryl, take them to the shower room and keep watch."

Michonne stayed quiet throughout the conversation but could tell why it bothered Holly so much to not shower in front of anyone, but the fact remind that they did have to get the blood off themselves if only to not risk infection through stupidity.

Hershel sighed at the thought as well, as he could tell just by looking at Holly's eyes that she had trouble with people and seemed to be latched onto Michonne if only for the protection. "Michonne will actually have to wait on that shower since her stitches are still a bit fresh, we don't want a possible infection to wash through now do we? I'll clean her up as best I can here." He nodded towards her.

Holly looked panicked as she was suddenly yanked by the redneck up to her feet. "C'mon, I ain't got all day."

_._._._._._

She stood staring at the pouring water coming from the shower head dreading what came next. "Well go on." Daryl said with a shake of his crossbow. She gave him a meek look before looking back at the pouring water. "Shit, it ain't like I'm going to be staring at you alright?" He said exasperated. "I'm just going to be standing behind you with your gear to make sure you don't do anything stupid so get to it. Ain't like I haven't seen a naked girl before." He mumbled the last to himself in annoyance.

Holly sighed and dug through her back pack to get out a black collared shirt and simple blue skinny jeans. Daryl scoffed at the condition of her clothes making her blush in embarrassment at how it might make her look. After stuffing her bra and panties into her clothes she stuck out her back pack for him to take. "Here."

"Well hop to it, Princess." He said as he turned around giving her some semblance of privacy.

For some reason the name angered her and reminded her to much of the doll like state that she lived through in Woodbury. "Don't call me that." She growled while undressing. "My name is Holly." She blushed again as she faced Daryl's back completely naked. She'd never experienced anything like it before and while he wasn't actually looking at her, it still seemed strangely exciting knowing that she was exposed in such a way. She shook her head at the thoughts and tried to wash off the muck from her head and body. '_Of all the times to feel like a hormone enraged teenager it had to be now.' _She thought with a blush. '_Gonna get a nosebleed with all this blushing.'_

"Holly? What kind of name is that?" He said trying to distract himself. Even he had to admit it was a bit awkward. She smiled, at least he was trying to be nice.

"I was born with my mother thinking I would be a star someday not knowing I'd actually be pretty shy, she thought it was clever I guess. You know; Holly, Hollywood, which is actually where I lived for a while before all this." She shut off the water and began to dry herself.

"Holly from Hollywood." He mumbled in amusement. She froze at his words. He shuffled uncomfortably as she became silent. "You alright?" She didn't answer; Daryl turned around and was thankful that she was already dressed. "Holly, you okay?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she flinched away from his outstretched hand. "Sorry, I-I don't really like being called that."

"Or touched?" He asked a bit offended. He watched her shrink back and couldn't help but feel guilty, '_Must've gone through some deep shit.' _He thought with sympathy. "C'mon, sure the others are gonna want to meet you now."

**AN:**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you did c:**

**-Michelle Rabbit**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Holly sat on a bunk staring at the wall in a daze. '_What now?'_ She had met the rest of the group officially which included Carol, Beth, Carl, Oscar, and Axel, and while they seemed polite to her and Michonne and they offered food and a place to stay, they obviously didn't want them there. They were deeply scarred; perhaps worse than she was, they were close to each other. '_Like a high school clique.'_

She rubbed her arms feeling the light scarring and could almost feel phantom pain from the needles. Holly took deep breaths, he wasn't there anymore and yet she still couldn't get away from him, the Governor still had a hold on her mind. Her breathing increased as she felt her face as she remembered the looks of pity she received when they saw the bruises on her revealed after her shower. Flashes of his frightening anger flashed through her mind as the year seemed to had decided to come all at once. His punches, his yelling, and she never had the guts to ask him why he did it. Why he had chosen her.

Her breathing became erratic as she remembered the worst memory of all. His smiling face. She smacked herself a couple of times trying to get the memory out. It frightened her because it was the forewarning of the violence that was to come. He always smiled while he held the needle, smiled while he held her down to touch her, smiled when she was forced to get close to him as the "medicine" took effect. Smiled while she yelled and cried for him to stop.

She gave a choked sob as she remembered how close he was to taking something from her that could never be returned. Her fingers scratched at her arms trying to get rid of the feeling of his fingers but it wouldn't stop, wouldn't go away. Her cheeks were stained with tears but the feelings the memories wouldn't stop. She felt something wet run down her arms but why wouldn't his hands leave her body?

Was this her punishment? To never truly be free from him, Holly couldn't live like that. "I can't." She whimpered quietly. "I can't!" She'd rather-

"Holly!" She was literally shaken out of her thoughts and gasped at the sight of Rick's alarmed eyes. She looked down at her arms and realized what the wet substance she felt was. Her blood dripped ominously as she looked up into the alarmed faces of Michonne, Beth, and Daryl. "Hershel!" Rick yelled towards. "Hey snap out of it." He lightly slapped her face but she jerked violently trying to get away which ended up getting her blood smeared on him.

She yelled and cried as she felt herself get lifted and taken to a different cell. "Holly, stop this." Michonne hissed beside her but she wouldn't stop. She jerked around but the arms around her just tightened until she was in an awkward embrace. Her eyes rolled back as she fainted.

"What the hell was that?" Daryl mumbled as he stared at the girl in his arms.

Rick stared at Michonne. "Mind explaining why your friend is hurting herself."

She gave a blank stare but quickly knelt down towards Holly. "I've only known her for a couple days, it's not in my place to tell you why she wanted to escape."

Daryl didn't need to be told what happened. It was obvious, she had been in some sort of abusive relationship that she finally got away from; sort of. They all knew it too, but curiosity demanded that they know specific details. Hershel appeared and quickly knelt by her to clean her wounds. As the blood was wiped away his eyes widened at the sight of her irritated scars. The small pinpricks seemed magnified surrounded by red and showed signs of Holly being forcibly injected with something.

Hershel shook his head in disappointment, her scratches would only add to her collection of scars now. "She's traumatized. Being alone after everything, after the way we treated her. It must've been too much for her." Rick shook his head at the implication before leaving in a huff to wipe her blood from his hands.

They all eventually left realizing they wouldn't get their answers, but Daryl stuck by. Now knowing that being alone had caused this he didn't want a repeat in another cell. His eyes trailed her bandaged arms, then her lightly bruised face, and even the miniscule scar tracing the side of her lip showing how hard she would bite it sometimes.

It didn't make sense, the way Michonne described the town it seemed secure almost like somewhere they would want to live in. But why did Holly want out? And why take Glenn and Maggie? "This girl sure is making a mess of things." He said while rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry." He looked down and was met with a pair of worried brown eyes staring back at him.

"What happened?" She turned away from his stare not wanting to remember. "Holly. You have to say somethin' you freaked everyone out with that little stunt."

"Bad memories." She spat out in anger towards herself, how could she make such an impression? And on people that could possibly help her.

Daryl shook his head incredulously. "You have to say somethin'! Listen I understand that you went through some pretty deep shit, but you should at least be able to tell me I-"

"What?! What did you do?!" She asked. "Because I showered while you stood watch in front of me yesterday, is that it? You said so yourself you were looking out for the group." She laughed mockingly. "Why do you expect me to suddenly trust you of all people?"

He shook his head in anger as his try at showing kindness towards the new girl was shot down. Daryl didn't want to admit it, but he did feel a sense of rejection that didn't sit well with him. "You know…" He said walking towards the entrance of her cell. "Can't do anything without people anymore; otherwise it just ain't worth living anymore."

"What if its people that made me this way? What then?" He turned enough to be able to see her eyes, he flinched though as he saw them fill with disillusion and despair. People in their new world now believe that others had no right to feel a selfish kind of sadness anymore, that they all had been through something terrible and weren't allowed to feel special because of it. But at that moment, Daryl knew he would never understand the kind of sadness Holly seemed to be suffering through now and he hoped he never would.

As Daryl left her on her own to think, thoughts of all she had been through swirled through her mind. She wasn't even sure what she was still doing breathing. Of all the people to survive the end of the world, she was probably the underdog. Then again she had the Governor to thank for saving her. She chuckled at the thought, of course her tormentor would have had to have been her "savior".

With a decisive sigh, Holly stood and readied herself for the confrontation with the rest of the group. She couldn't stay in that cell though, not if she wanted to stay sane for a little while longer. The group gave her weary glances as she walked out into the eating area. No doubt the gossip had already spread to the few that hadn't witnessed her meltdown. She sat beside Michonne with a shy smile and hoped that they would start speaking around her again, the silence was deafening.

Rick walked in after her, his presence demanding attention. "Alright, tomorrow night Oscar, Daryl, and I will go into Woodbury to get Maggie and Glenn back." He said to Michonne and Holly. "The thing is we're going to need you two to come along."

Michonne straightened her posture as the conversation grew serious. "You mean you'll be taking me. I can take you to Woodbury without a problem and can cover you at the same time. I doubt Holly's ever used a gun before in her life."

Holly knew that Michonne was trying to help but why did she have to make her sound like helpless little girl. "No." Rick said. "We need Holly because she actually knows the town, you said she had been there way before you arrived." He pointed directly at Holly. "You are going so you can tell us where Glenn and Maggie are." He pointed at Michonne next. "And you are going so you can provide the muscle. You are both necessary." He sighed as he looked over the bandaged up duo. "Today will have to be your last day to recover, we can't prolong this anymore so make sure your ready." He turned and left showing that he wouldn't be changing his mind. His decision was final, the group knew it too as they went back doing whatever it was that they did.

Not knowing what else to do Holly decided to try and at least be nice to Carol and Beth seeing as though they were currently the only other women around. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hello, I hope you're feeling better after what happened." Carol said sheepishly. Beth practically ran away with an excuse of needing to feed the baby obviously not wanting to speak with Holly.

"I'm sorry about that, I just broke down I guess." She explained while rubbing her bandaged arms.

Carol nodded with a small smile while folding clothes on the table. "I noticed Daryl stay with you after we left. I hope he didn't bother you." She said with a protective edge.

Holly shook her head with a smile. "No, he just wanted to try to get me to open up a bit."

"Daryl?" Carol asked with confusion. "That's…strange. He's never really been like that before with people he just met." She looked almost disappointed as she continued folding.

"Uh…" Holly wasn't very sure what to say to that. "Um, well I'm sure it was because of the situation. I have to admit though," She said with a blushing face. "I was kind of mean to him about it." Carol hummed trying not to seem interested. There must have been something going on with the two or at least from Carol's point of view.

"Oh, well you should give him a chance." She suggested. "He might not look it, but Daryl is just as good a man as Rick or Hershel." Holly smiled at the advice. It had been so long since she carried a normal conversation like this. One that didn't end in tears, or waking up in the infirmary, it was nice. Perhaps she should open up to people, especially people that still seemed to retain some semblance of humanity that seemed natural. The opposite of Woodbury.

"You're right, Carol. I just," She took a breath as she gazed at the perfectly folded clothes. "I guess it was too soon, I was still so consumed by my thoughts." Standing she looked around for some hint of the hunter. "I'm going to apologize. Where is he?"

Carol folded the last shirt and picked them up ready to give them to their owners. "He uh, umm he's taking watch at the tower nearest outside the cell block…" She hesitated to say.

"Thanks, Carol." Holly said as she turned towards the exit. "Oh! And let me know if you have any chores for me I'd love to help out." With a nod of affirmation to answer her, she turned in search of Daryl.

_._._._._._

Daryl stood watch at the tower not really staring at anything. Holly kept coming up to mind.

She was a kindred spirit in a way that they had both been terrorized at some point by someone they trusted. While he knew he was being hypocritical by wanting to know what happened to her when he had never even mentioned his own memories, he was just too curious to even think about letting it go. But she was right, it had barely been a day since they've met and in that time he had yelled, threaten, and humiliated her, it was no wonder why she might want to stay away, he probably just reminded her of bad memories.

Then again, the feeling was mutual. Ever since he first laid eyes on her he had thought she looked familiar. While she was having her panic attack he saw it again, some spark that reminded him of someone. It wasn't until he looked at her eyes the last time that he realized what it was.

She reminded him of himself. Or rather, himself when he was a kid. Defenseless and alone, needing someone there and yet wanting to be completely alone. And yet she was still trying to find somewhere in the world to belong, while he had come to terms that this group was his new family, she just messed things up really. Bringing up bad memories and news.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard someone muttering below the tower. "Speak of the devil." He muttered to himself. He watched half amused and half annoyed as she kept muttering and quietly cursing to herself. "You're not gonna go crazy on me again are ya?" He cringed as soon as the last word left his mouth. "Of all the shittiest things to say…" He cursed. He looked back and was met with confused looking doe eyes. "Well come on up if you're gonna keep starin'"

He wasn't sure why he invited her up there. Maybe he wanted to apologize, maybe he wanted to remember again. Daryl didn't know, he didn't care either as long as she didn't start acting up again. He gave her a blank stare as she opened the door and approached him. "Uh, hi." She said with a nervous wave.

He grunted in reply and went back to looking at nothing. If lookout wasn't such a necessary job, he probably would have fallen asleep already. "Couldn't sleep? Figured you'd be passed out after everything that happened today" He said.

She chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it's a little passed noon, the day isn't over yet." He didn't say anything making her more nervous. "I uh, I wanted to say sorry for how I acted before."

His eyes widened a bit at what he heard. "You don't have to be sorry about that. Everyone has secrets."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I have to be a jerk about it." She said quietly.

Daryl was uncomfortable. What was he supposed to say to that? "It's fine." He grumbled.

Also feeling uncomfortable, Holly decided to leave him in peace. It was obvious that in their short time of knowing each other things were already strained between them. No need to make it more awkward. "Well, see ya!" She cringed at the sound of her voice, of all times to sound like an airhead, why then?

He grunted in reply listening to her receding footsteps wishing he could have been able to say something more to at least make her feel better, or rather make himself feel better.


End file.
